Shugo Bomber!
by KogameYutari
Summary: based from the Shugo Bomber from Shugo Chara Pucchi Puchi! The three Shugo Warriors have a new mission, but this time it won't be so easy. What will they do in the fight between them and the eight Shugo Killers? T for later chapters
1. Lost Souls

This is a slightly more serious and actual version of Shugo Bomber: Part 3 in Shugo Chara Party 7. There characters are way more in.., um, character. {since Ran and Miki usually don't want to have any part in the Bomber Brigade) (see SC Party! 3 to see pt 1, though it's the second Pucchi Puchi episode)

Shugo Bomber! The story behind part 3--

Commissioner: Suu

The Flame Warrior--Shugo Fire: Ran

The Water Warrior--Shugo Aqua: Miki

The Lightening Warrior--Shugo Thunder: Dia

Shugo Killer 1: Yoru

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Shugo Chara! OR Shugo Chara Pucchi Puchi!/Shugo Bomber! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN SAID ANIME!!

The scene starts out with our three heroes at school! before they are called to the Shugo Base...

* * *

"Gah... Geometry's a killer," Ran moaned, rubbing the back of her head.

Miki pouted and shook her head, glaring at Ran. "It would probably be easier if you studied," she grumbled, tapping her foot.

Dia giggled at the girl's little argument, but was interrupted by the sound of a small alarm on all of their belts. "Ah!" she yelled, poking the other two on the shoulder. "The Commissioner needs us!" she informed and waited for the other two to react.

The other two stopped and took a quick glance to their belts. "Oh no!" Ran proclaimed, "This kind of signal is an emergency! Let's go!" She quickly began leading the group to the secret base entrance.

They all jumped into what looked like a sewer passage, but was actually the tunnel to the Shugo Base. Once they got there, their uniforms were already on.

"Shugo Bomber!" they shouted in unison, Miki and Dia to the side as Ran made a heroic pose in the middle.

"What's the emergency, Commissioner?!" Ran immediately asked, running up to the pedestal at which the Commissioner usually popped out of.

Sure enough, the blond popped up, sunglasses upon her face. "Yes! Shugo Bomber Warriors! One of the Shugo Killers have risen!" she shouted, obviously panicked.

"Eh!??" the three gasped, backing up from the podium.

"The Shugo Killers? They were supposed to be defeated a long time ago!" Ran exclaimed, a surprised look on her face.

The Commissioner coughed lightly and shook her head sadly. "The evil spirits of the Shugo Killers have controlled eight more souls to revive the Shugo Killers! I'm afraid the souls can't be rescued, so we must fight them to the end!" she said and crossed her amrs.

"Aw, those poor innocent souls..," Dia mummured sadly, then got a stern look. "Commissioner! Are you sure we can't save them?" she asked, downtrodden.

The Commissioner shook her head, sighing. "I'm sorry, Shugo Thunder... There's no way that I can think of..," she said sadly and jumped down from her podium.

"But... how do they control their bodies like that? How do you separate a soul from it's body?" Miki asked, her look somewhat puzzled.

The Commissioner nodded, her hand framing her chin. "Good question, Shugo Aqua! The Shugo Killers have a system to go by. They hunt for souls that have negative energy, then they lure them in with false promises. After that, they tell them thier old souls are imperfect, and that they're imperfect. When the person's soul is at it's darkest, they take them over and push out their original soul," she explained, pushing up her sunglasses.

"Wh-.....what happens to the original souls?" Dia asked, on the verge of tears.

"They're lost. Without their bodies, they can never exist anywhere else. Then they are labeled 'Dark Souls', for they have no body to call home," The Commissioner said, noticing Dia's sadness, "There, there, Shugo Thunder... We must stop these Shugo Killers before they can do this to any more souls..."

Dia nodded sadly, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Poor souls..," she whimpered.

The Commissioner looked up from Dia, then noticed something else among the crew. "Shugo Fire, you've been quite quiet.. What's wrong?" she asked. The other two looked to the red warrior, her arms slumped and a frown upon her face.

Ran, noticing the attention on her, shook her head and replaced the frown with a reassuring smile. "Nothings wrong really..," she said and smiled wider, seeing as the other three didn't believe her. "Don't worry, I'm ready to go on the mission!"

* * *

R&R please


	2. Shugo Killer Night Nana

people have been really asking me to continue this, so I will~ ^.^

* * *

The Comissioner stood up tall, knowing she would get nothing more from the pink chara. "Alright then. The first Shugo Killer, the one that has emerged as the leader, Shugo Night Nana. Your mission is to defeat her at all costs before she revives the rest of her comrades," she ordered, standing tall above the three charas.

"Right!" all four said in unison, saluting to their leader.

"She's located in the Park of Tune, that's where her headquarters are," the Comissioner informed them, pointing her finger to a large map of the city, toward the large green spot in the middle of the map. The label above said 'Park of Tune'.

The three left, except Ran who hesitated. "Are you sure you're alright, Shugo Fire?" the Comissioner asked, concerned about the girl.

Ran shook her head and gave her leader a reussuring smile, "I'm fine! Don't worry!" With that, she followed the rest to the exit.

The four stepped toward the park, the green mass easy to spot out of the gray town. "Why do you suppose this 'Nana' would post a hideout in the place the stood out the most?" Miki asked, scratching the back of her helmet-incased head.

"I dunno. Maybe she thought it had pretty scenery~!" Suu inquired, giggling to herself as her blond curls bounced against the sides of her face. The other three glared at her, and she shrunk at the glares. "R-right.. serious quistion... sorry..," she muttered, pressing her finger tips together.

"Anyways, I don't think that's the question we need to focus on. Right now we need to consontrate, there's a big battle ahead," Ran said as seriously as she possibly could.

The other three nodded to agree with her, putting on their determined looks to add to the tone. They trudged through the trees, scanning the ground and wary of anything that looked like a 'hideout'.

"Hey! What about that observatory?" Suu asked, coming over to the others, who were frantically searching.

"But that place is totally deserted..," Dia interupted, standing up after looking through some bushes for some kind of button.

"Wait.... That's perfect! We can at least check there, it's better than wasting our time here!" Ran said excitedly, trying to get something off of her mind.

No one ever went against Ran, so they followed her to the old observatory, which was located in the deep forest, causing it to be dimmer than everywhere else from the shading of overhead branches.

Ran pushed open the creeking door, then she heard a voice. "Ohohohohoho~!" a voice echoed throughout the building, then the klights flashed on and the fake stars on the ceiling shone with bright brilliance. A strange figure sat on the moon, her legs crossed and hands under her chin. "Shugo Bomber squad, eh? I knew you'd come!" she shouted, erupting in a strange laugh once again. "I was Eda! The Shugo Killer Hidden in Shadows! Now, you may call me of the name of my new host, Shug Killer Night! Nana!" she intorduced, slipping off the moon, but just hovered in the air above them. "Prepare to face power you've never felt before!" she screamed and spread her arms out, an emmense wave of dark power erupting from her body. The power blew out the planetarium lights and slammed the doors shut behind the Bomber Team...

* * *

Yes! Nana has somewhat importance in this fanfic! Please R&R :3


End file.
